A Vingança de Peter Pan
by MarianaThamiris
Summary: Universo Alternativo ao extremo! Peter Pan movido pelo desejo de vingança de seu padrinho Gancho contra Wendy, sequestra a jovem noiva Jane Darling na noite de seu casamento e a leva para sua ilha "Neverland" jurando causar sofrimento à toda família Darling.
1. Chapter 1

Escócia,

Dez anos atrás, um garotinho de cabelos compridos, castanhos com um brilho singular de vermelho assistia ao lado de seu padrinho a chegada de uma nobre família inglesa em suas terras. Todos os habitantes do pequeno povoado os recebiam com mimos e atenções dignos do próprio rei.

O garotinho franziu a testa enquanto os observava atentamente, seus olhos verdes cheios de vida contrastando com as roupas surradas de cor puída entre o marrom e o verde escuro. Com a mão esquerda apoiada firmemente sob seu pequeno e magro ombro, um homem bastante alto, com garbosos cabelos negros e rosto pálido como a morte, o temido pirata Gancho, seu guardião.

O pirata assistia a tudo com uma expressão de desgosto absoluto enquanto apertava agressivamente os dedos pontiagudo no ombro do pobre menino o obrigando a olhar o feliz casal Darling com seus dois estimados filhos.

O primeiro Darling a ser visto era um homem de porte ameaçador, com cabelos e olhos profundamente castanhos no auge de seus trinta e poucos anos, Edward Maxuell Darling. Ao seu lado uma mulher de cacheados e brilhantes cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul tão claro quanto o céu.

-Estas vendo Peter?

A voz rouca e amargurada de Gancho alcançou venenosamente os ouvidos do garoto.

-Olhe bem meu caro, aqueles são os culpados da ruína e morte de seus pais! Não se deixe enganar pela falsidade de seus sorrisos, Edward traiu a confiança do seu pai, tudo por culpa de uma única mulher... Wendy Darling! A criatura mais traiçoeira e inescrupulosa que já conheci.

Confidenciava o velho pirata rancorosamente esfregando o gancho de metal de sua mão direita perigosamente próximo ao pescoço de Peter. Tentando compreender o ódio de seu padrinho pelos culpados da morte de seu pai o menino voltou a encará-los severamente.

Segurando orgulhosamente a mão direita de Edward, estava uma pequena menina de olhos tão azuis quanto a sua mãe e curtos cabelos escorridos e loiros escuros enquanto desfilava em seu requintado vestido lilás.

E escondido nas saias de Wendy, um pequeno garotinho de no máximo quatro anos de idade tenta abraçar um cachorro do seu tamanho, que escapando dos braços do menino voltou-se para a filha mais velha do casal dando-lhes uma vistosa lambida no rosto delicado arrancando uma deliciosa gargalhada de Wendy.

Peter sentiu o peito doer, pareciam felizes, uma família de posses, nobreza e muito respeito, os olhos verdes de Peter não saíam da garotinha, que além de rica, tinha seus pais, um irmão e um cachorro, roupas novas, presentes e certamente não passava necessidades como ele.

-Está prestando atenção neles Peter?

Questionava o pirata friamente.

-Essa era para ser a sua vida! Era a você que esses camponeses ingratos deveriam aclamar e não a essa corja de traidores imundos, consegue me entender Peter?

O menino tão nervoso quanto assustado com os conflituosos sentimentos de raiva, apenas concordou com seu padrinho enquanto assistia a caminhada dos traidores dos seus pais para uma estalagem da região.

-Um dia Peter, conseguiremos tudo de volta! Um dia vingaremos seus pais causando a dor à Wendy e Edward Darling!

Jurava Gancho levando o jovem garoto com ele para longe do povoado.

CAPÍTULO UM

Londres,

Numa noite especialmente calma e estrelada de verão, velas e lustres de cristal iluminavam requintadamente o interior do salão daquele belo casarão vitoriano cercado por um vistoso jardim de rosas rubras como o sangue.

Havia agitação e exclamações de criados por todos os lados, mesas repletas dos mais finos pratos, porcelanas orientais, guardanapos bordados a fio de ouro e cidra da melhor qualidade.

No grande portão de entrada avistava-se as luxuosas carruagens que não paravam de chegar trazendo personalidades importantes da sociedade londrina, afinal era a filha mais velha de Edward e Wendy Darling que estaria casando nesta maravilhosa e esperada noite de 20 de agosto.

De onde Peter Pan estava, escondido sobre as sombras dos muros de videiras, ele conseguia enxergar pelas imensas janelas a movimentação do interior do salão, no centro, rodeado por flores e castiçais, encontrava-se o altar armado como um palco extravagante de um teatro onde o sacerdote de meia idade e poucos cabelos abençoaria a união dos noivos.

Mais adiante, o irmão mais novo da noiva, Daniel Darling, brincava com seus amigos e colegas enquanto seus pais recebiam os ilustres convidados, com desgosto percebeu a chegada do noivo, alto de olhos escuros e expressão arrogante, virtualmente detestável.

Todos pareciam em êxtase, o primogênito do almirante real da coroa inglesa desposaria a herdeira Darling levando o nome da família para os brios da sociedade londrina e pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele percebia o olhar de felicidade nos olhos da senhora Wendy Darling.

Mas caso o plano de Peter saísse como planejado, nenhuma cerimônia matrimonial seria realizada tão breve. Aprumando o chapéu sob os rebeldes cabelos cor de cobre, ele estreitava os temíveis olhos verdes em direção à janela do primeiro andar, onde estaria a jovem noiva a se preparar.

Mal sabia a mocinha que esta noite não guardaria a felicidade de um casamento nobre, mas, a reviravolta dos tramites do destino, a realização tão esperada de uma vingança que perdurava quase vinte anos.

Esperou por tanto tempo a oportunidade perfeita para levar a cabo seu plano de vingança perfeito, raptando a filha favorita de Wendy e William. Esteve observando-os nos últimos anos com perícia e desconfiança, conhecia todas as rotinas, planos e negócios daquela família, mas nada do que poderia fazer causaria tamanho sofrimento se comparado a importância que davam a sua primogênita Jane.

Agora era questão de tempo, não de sorte, para levar a noiva sem levantar muitas suspeitas. Peter no auge de seus dezenove anos já não confiava na sorte, sabia que manter a mente fria era a melhor arma para se executar uma vingança à altura do que seu padrinho Gancho esperava. Anos em alto mar com piratas da pior espécie o ensinaram a agir sempre com cautela e a sempre e unicamente confiar em seus instintos.

Sempre fora assim, independente, nunca conseguira nada facilmente, sua vida toda fora atormentada com os fantasmas do passado de seus pais e do ardente desejo de vingança inflamado por seu padrinho pirata.

No entanto, esta noite, a sorte estava-lhe a favor. Fora com espanto e ceticismo total que Peter percebeu já não ser mais preciso pular na janela da jovem noivinha. Caindo graciosamente sobre o gramado verde, uma corda longa improvisada de lençóis brancos diretamente do quarto de Jane Elizabeth Darling.

A primeira coisa que Peter viu, foi a perna delicada, levemente arredondada e a sua coxa graciosamente firme, protegida pela meia branca de ligas azuis, sair habilmente pela janela, seguida por outra, e em instantes a saia rendada e repleta de babados brancos do que seria um dos vestidos de noiva mais caros de Londres.

Assim que sentiu-se segura, Jane apertou as cordas com as mãos e permitiu tirar o corpo inteiro do peitoril da janela, exibindo desta forma, o justo e ousado corpete de cetim e seda trabalhados em bordado delicados. Seus cabelos presos no alto em um elegante penteados adornados de grampos com pingentes de pérolas que destacavam os cabelos claros e acetinados.

O rosto da Darling estava corado, e Peter percebeu um misto de hesitação e determinação no olhar dela, e por fim, num baque surdo e quase perfeito Jane chegou ao chão. Preocupado com a inesperada fuga da sua vítima, Peter averiguou rapidamente o jardim em busca da presença de um possível amante que estivesse á espera da noiva, não era fora do comum jovenzinhas fugirem de casa para aventurarem-se nos braços de um amor proibido embaladas por uma paixão ridícula e passageira.

Ele precisaria agir rápido, mesmo com um escândalo de um amante, sua vingança não deveria ser interrompida, seria ele, tão somente ele a causar a ruína e humilhação de Wendy e Edward e não um almofadinha qualquer.

Fechando as mãos em punhos em volta do punhal que carregava no cinto, Peter percebeu que não encontraria nenhum suposto amante, já que era ele o único homem naquele jardim deserto. Com um fantasma de um sorriso, ele voltou sua atenção para a bela Jane Darling novamente.

A noiva resmungava baixinho distraidamente, enquanto sustentava suas saias pelas mãos delicadas e enluvadas.

-Maldito Gabriel Smith!

Repetia Jane adentrando na escuridão do jardim de rosas, se aproximando ainda mais de Peter. O rapaz não escondia a surpresa em seus olhos ao ouvir os lamentos da Darling sobre seu futuro marido, se não existia um amante, qual a razão para a fuga da noiva horas antes de subir ao altar?

Respirando fundo, Peter decidiu intervir, já era hora de fazer sua presença conhecida por sua vítima, especialmente agora que encontravam-se numa área isolada do jardim.

-Falando sozinha milady?

Intervém Peter numa galante reverência á jovem que empalideceu sobressaltada.

-Oh Deus! Que susto me destes!

Repreendia Jane ofegando em nervosismo ao ser pega de surpresa. Peter mantinha um sorriso cordial em seus lábios enquanto deliciava-se com a inquietação da moça.

-Peço minhas mais sinceras desculpas!

Responde Peter com um floreio exagerado do seu chapéu fazendo a jovem noiva soltar um suspiro exasperado olhando em volta alarmada.

-Deves ser um dos amigos brincalhões do Danny!

Diz impaciente Jane prestando mais atenção na forma como o rapaz vestia-se, calças e coletes escuros sob uma camisa de linho imaculadamente branca, sob os ombros largos, usava uma pesada capa em tons esmeralda e na cabeça um chapéu da mesma cor com uma pena vermelha. Notadamente vestido como um aristocrata de classe.

-A esta hora as noivas costumam estar em seus aposentos e não no meio de um jardim sombrio!

Provocava o ruivo percebendo Jane corar fortemente com seu comentário.

-Certamente senhor, mas... mas desejava tomar um pouco de ar fresco antes de subir na forc.. no altar é claro!

Responde irritada a jovem de intensos olhos azuis. Peter teve que morder a língua para não rir.

-Jamais pensaria o contrário milady, afinal é bastante comum damas descerem de suas janelas com lençóis, ignorando a existência das escadarias não é mesmo?

Insistia Peter diante do choque no rosto delicado de Jane. A jovem filha de Wendy era conhecida por toda Londres como uma das maiores e mais desejadas beldades desde seus tenros quatorze anos, no entanto o que mais destacava-se na menina era sua personalidade marcante e sua independência.

-Em primeiro lugar meu senhor, posso sair dos meus aposentos da forma que melhor me convier, e segundo, este jardim não é sombrio, mas sim o mais refinado jardim de rosas de toda Inglaterra!

Defende-se fervorosamente Jane apertando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo enquanto estreitava os olhos para ele furiosamente.

-Tens razão milady, não tornarei a intrometer-me em vossos assuntos novamente!

Garante Peter com ironia enquanto andava distraidamente ao lado dela, a levando cada vez mais para longe do casarão sem que ela percebesse.

-Que o seja!

Responde Jane virando-lhes as costas e erguendo o rosto com altivez preparando-se para seguir com sua fuga quando Peter pronuncia-se novamente a fazendo congelar.

-O que será que Gabriel pensaria se soubesse disso?

Foi o golpe de misericórdia, depois disso a bela Jane Darling prendeu a respiração com força esperando ser entregue ao noivo.

-Você não faria isso, faria?

Pergunta completamente desesperada Jane.

-A questão milady, é porque eu não deveria fazer isso?

Rebate sagaz o ruivo olhando de soslaio para ela, mesmo que por dentro estivesse a cantar vitória por seu plano sair melhor do que imaginava, não conseguia evitar admirar a beleza rebelde à sua frente. Jane Elizabeth Darling estava maravilhosamente linda em seu vestido de casamento, as pérolas em seu luxuoso colar e braceletes apenas serviam para torná-la mais desejável ainda, os lábios avermelhados, o nariz empinado, a pele clara de aparência suave, as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo e a voz tão sedutora quanto exigente.

A menina que vira há tantos anos na Escócia tornou-se definitivamente uma bela e desejável mulher. No entanto, Peter optou por ignorar esse fato.

-Me enganou!

Acusa ferozmente a noiva apontando o dedo para o peito do ruivo.

-Me deixou pensar que era um dos amigos do meu irmão quando és mais um comparsa de Gabriel Smith!

Praticamente gritava Jane ficando com o rosto completamente vermelho. Peter deu de ombros antes de responder.

-Nunca a enganei milady, o fizestes sozinha! Jamais disse ser amigo de Daniel Darling ou Gabriel Smith!

Diz solenemente Peter com um sorriso de canto, percebendo-se gostar da breve discussão com a jovem noiva em fuga.

-Como é descortês senhor!

Repreende Jane colocando ambas as mãos na cintura fina como uma mãe que dá bronca no filho levado.

-Vindo da noiva covarde... não me parece tão ofensivo assim!

Exclamou Peter cruzando os braços sobre o peito assistindo com satisfação a expressão de pura indignação de Jane.

-Covarde?

Repete incrédula a noiva.

-Mal me conheces e me julgas por covarde?

Continuava furiosamente Jane espetando o dedo no peito de Peter intimidadoramente.

-Quem disse que não a conheço milady?

Sibilou Peter ameaçadoramente antes de segurar com força o pulso da jovem noiva e arrancar de seu bolso um lenço embebido de sonífero e colocá-lo sobre o rosto de Jane.

A noiva rebelde ainda tentou desesperadamente se defender, agitando os braços e pernas para o alto, agarrando com força as mãos do homem, mas seus esforços não tinham efeito diante e toda a força de Peter Pan.

Em poucos instantes, Jane desmaiou. Sentindo o coração acelerado e as mãos tremerem em ansiedade, Peter deitou Jane sobre a grama verde e tirou-lhe os braceletes, brincos, colar e presilhas e jogou-os no meio do jardim, ele poderia ser muitas coisas, mas nãoera um ladrão.

Depois de desfazer-se das jóias, ele deixou um pergaminho com um brasão de um navio sendo guiado por duas estrelas sob suas velas erguidas, o tão temido símbolo de Neverland.

Voltando-se para Jane, Peter arrancou o punhal do seu cinto e rapidamente cortou a saia do caríssimo vestido de noiva até que estivesse na altura dos joelhos dela. Logo depois disso ergueu-a do chão colocando sua capa sobre ela escondendo por completo o que restava de seu vestido.

Dessa forma seria mais fácil seguir até o porto sem levantar suspeitas, pois todos a confundiram com uma prostituta bêbada qualquer! E com orgulho e satisfação Peter levava a filha favorita de Wendy e Edward para longe, para Neverland, onde sua vingança finalmente aconteceria.

-oOo-

Primeiríssimo capítulo online junto com o prólogo! Esta fic é uma adaptação maluca de dois romances que já li com umas pitadinhas da minha imaginação sobre Peter Pan e Jane Darling!

Justificativa:

Simplesmente me encantei por esse shipper, nada contra Wendy, até achava bonitinho quando era criança, mas depois que assisti "De volta à Terra do Nunca" me identifiquei muito com Jane, ela me cativou bastante, teve sua infância levada pelas dificuldades de uma guerra, e mesmo tão jovem cuidava do irmão e da mãe!

Ela foi a primeira criança a literalmente desafiar Peter, a desejar sair da terra do nunca, a se tornar a primeira garota perdida, mesmo prejudicando Peter, Sininho e os outros garotos, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar uma espada e salvar Peter! Por isso acredito que a presença de Jane em Neverland foi muito mais marcante do que qualquer outra criança para Peter, ela o intrigou, questionando-o e indo contra suas "ordens". Definitivamente ela conseguiu um lugar muito especial no coração do menino que nunca cresce e isso me fez adorá-los juntos!

PS: Correção relâmpago graças à minha primeiríssima leitora oficial Kira-chan \o/


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS

Estava muito frio e escuro do lado de fora, o único som que se poderia ouvir à milhas de distância era a perseverante chuva torrencial batendo com força contra as paredes e o telhado emadeirados do velho celeiro abandonado. O cheiro forte de terra molhada e o vento agitando as frágeis janelas do lugar preenchiam o ambiente sombrio.

Jane acordou sentindo uma forte tontura e as pernas fracas, tentou em vão levantar a cabeça, estava tão abatida que mal encontrava forças para abrir os olhos. Sua mente completamente caótica e a garganta seca, embora o coração estivesse acelerado, seus movimentos eram doentiamente retraídos e lentos. Desistindo ela deixou a cabeça cair novamente ao colchão.

O que acontecera? Sua mente questionava, mas a memória não reagia, ela apenas sentia muito, muito sono. Pouco tempo depois Jane despertou novamente, ela estava com frio, sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer quando se esticou sobre o desconfortável colchão em que se encontrava. Buscando um cobertor para protegê-la do frio, esticou o braço em busca de algo para aquecê-la quando sentiu um monte de feno sob os dedos enluvados.

A jovem Darling congelou diante da constatação. Seus olhos ampliaram-se em choque e a realidade caiu sobre ela com a força de uma bomba. Respirou fundo levantando a mão à altura dos seus assustados olhos azuis, aquela luva... a angústia que sentia dentro do peito, as pernas moles como gelatinas, o feno, o cheiro de terra molhada... a chuva. Jane ofegou.

A noite de seu casamento com o famoso e insuportável Gabriel Smith, a sua fuga pela janela do quarto e o encontro com o homem de vestes esmeralda. Era claramente uma noite de verão, mas não estava chovendo em Londres! Na sua casa não havia estábulos ou celeiros, dessa forma seria impossível encontrar tanto feno assim. As preciosas joias e pérolas que usava, já não estavam mais à vista. Ela não estava mais na segurança da sua casa, nem mesmo nas mediações do jardim de rosas da sua mãe.

-É melhor voltar a dormir!

Aconselhou uma voz tão baixa e ameaçadora que Jane teria imaginado pertencer à algum fantasma, isso se ela acreditasse em um. No entanto, a Darling preferiu culpar a sua atual condição de embriaguez, possivelmente não houvera voz, apenas sua imaginação perturbada ou o barulho difuso do vento agitando as dobradiças das janelas.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, ela conseguiu sentar-se sobre o feno, olhando ansiosamente em volta em busca de alguma saída. Para seu desespero estava escuro demais e chuva só piorava sua situação. Ficando de pé precariamente segurando-se nas muretas baixas de madeira, ela finalmente conseguiu levantar o rosto. Mas foi exatamente quando um relâmpago cruzou ao céus iluminando todo o interior do celeiro que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. O susto fora tão grande que ela teria caído ao chão se não estivesse segurando-se firmemente na mureta.

-Eu avisei milady! Deite-se e descanse enquanto há tempo! Partiremos logo ao amanhecer!

Jane quase gritou em horror, por um instante temeu que aquele homem fosse seu noivo Gabriel Smith. Afinal ela mal se lembrava do que acontecera depois de desmaiar. No entanto, ao perceber o chapéu verde com a pomposa pena vermelha assim como a capa dele, ambos estendidos numa das muretas, não teve dúvida.

-Você é o homem do jardim!

Acusou furiosamente Jane. O jovem de cabelos cor de cobre e intensos olhos verdes, mal a dava atenção, falava sem ao menos fitá-la, sua concentração estava focada num exemplar do jornal da manhã anterior. Ele estava sentado tranquilamente sobre um banco colocado próximo à uma das janelas do celeiro. Para a surpresa de Jane, ele não parecia um monstruoso e desprezível ladrão de jovens noivas inocentes.

Tinha o rosto perfeito, nariz bem desenhado, sobrancelhas grossas e lábios finos. O porte impecável e os ombros largos se destacavam quando ela o viu apenas com a camisa e o colete. Ele mais parecia um refinado lorde ou cavaleiro inglês. Jane simplesmente não coseguia proferir uma única palavra. Tudo voltou a girar novamente, mas Jane não era tão frágil e indefesa quanto as demais jovens de sua idade.

Aprendera a levantar de queixo erguido depois de cada queda, era corajosa e petulante demais para ficar encolhida num canto esperando que seu pai a viesse salvar, ou ainda pior... seu noivo. Só o pensamento de Gabriel a encontrando fez seu estômago revolver-se. Ela tinha feito tudo com tanto trabalho e planejamento.

Fugiria na noite do seu casamento e encontraria uma amiga sua no porto oeste para embarcar no primeiro navio para a América. Sabia que os ingleses eram bem recebidos nas prosperas terras coloniais e que lá teria mais liberdade apesar de ser uma mulher. Mas tudo saíra errado a partir do momento que aquele homem ruivo entrou em seu caminho.

Ela fora sequestrada e certamente dentro de uma semana estaria de volta à casa de seus pais, e para seu temor absoluto, sendo preparada para casar-se com Gabriel Smith.

-O que quer? Já tem minhas joias, o que mais precisa?

Meu pai pagará qualquer valor que pedir, mas me deixe ir embora logo! Implorava Jane angustiada, mas, Peter ignorava seu pedido.

-Não tenho interesse nas suas joias ou no dinheiro do seu pai senhorita Darling! O que eu quero está bem ao meu alcance... e só você pode me dar!

Responde secamente Peter olhando para ela de cima a baixo e Jane finalmente deu-se conta do estado de suas roupas. Sua saia tão esvoaçante e rendada estava cortada até os joelhos revelando suas pernas sob a fina proteção das meias claras de ligas azuis. Ganhando um rosto completamente rubro ela tentou cobrir-se obrigando a Peter a abafar uma risada sarcástica.

-Não adianta esconder o que eu já cansei de ver!

Anuncia mordaz o ruivo deixando Jane tão indignada quanto mortificada por sua condição. Como era rude este homem! Mas o que ela poderia esperar de um homem capaz de sequestrar uma noiva na noite do casamento? Certamente a tentaria tomar à força, submetendo-a a humilhação de ser uma mulher abusada. Não! Jane Elizabeth Darling jamais se entregaria sem lutar.

Ela não abaixaria a cabeça para seu pai, para Gabriel Smith e muito menos para um ladrão desconhecido, ela era dona do seu próprio nariz e provaria isso a qualquer custo. Enfurecida ela levanta-se apertando as mãos em punhos, com a agilidade de um profissional ela avançou sobre Peter como uma tigresa selvagem acertando-lhes um soco diretamente sobre seu olho esquerdo, caindo sobre ele no chão de terra batida.

Pego de surpresa, o jovem Peter Pan mal teve tempo de reagir, quando deu por si o vulto branco daquela mulher já estava sobre ele batendo furiosamente os punhos sobre seu rosto e gritando fervorosamente todos os tipos de expressões ofensivas que conhecia.

-Desgraçado, Desprezível, Repulsivo, Grosseiro, Intragável, Insuportável!

Dizia com ódio a jovem noiva usando toda a força para machucar o seu raptor. Mas, assim que Peter se recuperou do choque, ele tomou os pulsos de Jane e estreitou aqueles olhos verdes fulminantes antes de jogá-la com toda força contra o chão num rugido gutural.

-Nunca mais ouse avançar sobre mim!

Vociferou Peter ficando por cima de Jane e prendendo suas mãos no topo de sua cabeça, usando o peso do seu corpo para dominá-la. O rosto do ruivo estava contorcido numa máscara de puro ódio fazendo Jane se encolher diante da reação violenta de seu raptor.

-Deixe-me ir!

Insiste Jane mantendo-se firme e corajosa apesar do medo que agora sentia.

-Nunca! Eu já a avisei lady Darling, ainda preciso de você para conseguir o que desejo!

Respondeu friamente Peter com o rosto à centímetros do dela. Jane ainda tentou se contorcer para soltar-se das mãos dele, mas seria impossível, a força do ruivo era estupidamente superior à dela e com toda certeza estaria armado. Engolindo em seco, ela optou usar sua ultima carta.

-Não pode me segurar aqui para sempre!

Rebate Jane antes de habilmente levantar o joelho esquerdo com toda a força entre as penas de Peter o acertando no local mais sensível do corpo de um homem. Com um grunhido feroz Peter afrouxou seu aperto nos pulsos de Jane dando a ela a chance de fugir.

Empurrando seu raptor para longe de si, Jane levantou-se desesperadamente correndo em meio à escuridão para as portas do celeiro. Sabia que logo o ruivo a seguiria por isso não perdeu tempo, abriu a porta apenas o bastante para poder passar seu corpo e logo o fechou procurando cegamente a tábua de madeira que servia como trave e com um esforço absurdo a colocou sobre os ganchos externos da porta, trancando Peter lá dentro.

Congratulando-se pela ideia brilhante, Jane voltou à sua fuga desesperada, sob a chuva pesada, seu vestido outrora mais leve, agora encharcado a cada nova e generosa gota de chuva, seus saltos afundando na lama também não ajudavam muito. Decidida, ela simplesmente tira seus sapatos e joga-os ao relento enquanto continuava numa corrida cega sobre relva e intermináveis poças de lama. Não olhava para trás, não desistiria de fugir, escapara de seus pais e agora escaparia de seu sequestrador!

Não demorou muito tempo até que alcançasse um bosque que certamente daria numa floresta, sabendo dos riscos de estar numa floresta em noites de tempestades ela hesitou, mas no final das contas seria a forma mais eficaz de esconder-se do ruivo. Respirando fundo, ela engoliu o receio e adentrou a floresta a passos determinados e queixo empinado, como uma verdadeira lady, apesar da condição degradante de suas roupas rasgadas, meias completamente enlameadas e cabelos em completo caos.

Seguindo cegamente, Jane tropeçou numa raiz protuberante em seu caminho e com um grito sufocado, tentou inutilmente agarrar-se nos galhos e arbustos no caminho, mas de nada adiantou, ela escorregou no que parecia se um morro seguido por uma ribanceira íngreme e perigosa que dava para o rio. Não tinha saída, este era o fim da linha, o fim de tudo para Jane Elizabeth Darling.

Fechando os olhos com força, ela só desejou ter podido se despedir de seu irmão Danny antes de embarcar nessa fuga alucinada. Seus sonhos, seus planos, seus mais ansiosos desejos de liberdade, afundariam com ela na correnteza voraz daquele rio, no meio do nada, sem nenhuma testemunha, sem nenhuma alma cristã para orar por sua alma. Mas, antes que Jane caísse, dois braços fortes cercam sua cintura e logo seus pés descalços e machucados não tocavam mais o chão lamacento.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Darling?

Bradou furiosamente Peter Pan, apertando ainda mais seus braços ao redor da cintura delgada da sua fugitiva. O ruivo estava ofegante depois de ter corrido como um louco atrás de Jane Darling. Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por tê-la deixado escapar tão facilmente ele precisou usar de toda sua calma para não usar sua pistola e acabar com a vida dela ali mesmo.

Afinal Peter era um mercenário experiente em seus jovens dezenove anos de idade, não um garotinho principiante e deslumbrado que se deixa enganar por uma garotinha mimada e irritante. Fora condescendente demais, não a amarrara e tão pouco a amordaçara, ignorando o fato de ser uma Darling, o que a colocaria como ameaça em potencial independente de sua condição.

Depois de ter escapado por uma das janelas, ele seguiu o rastro de sapatos e restos de tecido do que deveria ser o vestido de casamento de Jane, e assustou-se ao perceber que a noiva rebelde seguia destemida para o bosque numa clara noite de tempestade. Ele recusava-se a admitir, mas a perseverança e a coragem de Jane Darling era algo que poucos dos homens que conhecia teriam.

Mas, agora toda a admiração foi para o espaço, ela quase perdera a própria vida nessa fuga desesperada. Com a agilidade de um gato selvagem, Peter adentrara o bosque em plena escuridão seguindo os próprios instintos, até encontrá-la próxima ao rio. Os olhos verdes apertados em fendas mortais, se movimentou com destreza, desviando das arvores e arbustos no cainho apesar de toda a roupa se encontrar colada ao corpo e encharcada. Ele apenas sabia que tinha que alcançá-la a tempo, precisava dela, sua vingança dependia dessa teimosa e louca mulher!

Foram poucos segundos que separaram Jane Darling da morte, não teria como ela escapar depois que caísse, e foi com este pensamento agitado em sua mente que Peter a reteve em seus braços até tirar seus descalços pés do chão. Jane engoliu em seco, prendendo a respiração num misto de pavor e alívio. A pele ligeiramente arrepiada pelo frio daquela madrugada, o corpo trêmulo pela adrenalina da fuga, os olhos apertados temendo o que aconteceria de agora em diante.

Sentia em suas costas o calor do peito de seu raptor, a força de seus braços a impedindo de tocar o chão e a fúria inconfundível em sua voz a teria feito se encolher como uma criancinha que acabara de ser pega aprontando. Mas, ela jamais se curvaria, fosse por medo, ou submissão, ela era Jane Elizabeth Darling, a jovem mais corajosa e independente da Inglaterra, ao menos era assim que sua mãe carinhosamente a descrevia, sua pequena e destemida Jane.

-Não tem medo da morte mulher louca? Quase jogastes todos os meus esforços rio abaixo!

Rosnou friamente Peter antes de puxá-la bruscamente para longe do barranco para logo em seguida, erguê-la sobre o ombro direito tal qual um saco de batatas.

-Me larga agora!

Gritava Jane recobrando a razão. Todo seu agradecimento por ter sido resgatada esvaindo-se rapidamente a medida que percebia a forma rude que era tratada por Peter. Era claro como cristal, ele só a salvou para seguir em frente com seu plano de sequestro.

-Se não te aquietares agora juro que a amarrarei nos pés do meu cavalo!

Ameaçou Peter numa voz glacial fazendo Jane emudecer, não por medo, mas em indignação absoluta. Ninguém jamais falara com ela dessa forma, e Jane jamais toleraria isso!

-Deveria me libertar enquanto é tempo!

Assim que meu pai o encontrar, será enforcado! Respondeu Jane recuperando-se rapidamente e agitando as pernas na tentativa de acertar Peter que apenas agarrou suas pernas grosseiramente com o braço livre numa pressão esmagadora a levando a gemer de dor.

-Não a libertarei, tão pouco serei enforcado por vosso "estimadíssimo" pai! É melhor parar de me desafiar lady Darling ou eu irei silenciá-la de uma vez por todas!

Responde Peter severamente e Jane não pode deixar de notar as duas pistolas presas no cinto em sua cintura, com toda certeza estavam engatilhadas. -Não poderia me matar! Se não o já teria feito! Protestava Jane corajosamente.

-O que te faz pensar assim milady?

Questiona secamente Peter enquanto seguia com ela para fora do bosque, a chuva cedendo aos poucos para dar lugar à fraca luz do amanhecer. As nuvens cinzentas e ameaçadoras, ganhando cores mais quentes e amareladas com os frágeis raios de sol. Dando-se por vencida e tentando inutilmente não desmaiar pela desconfortável posição de cabeça para baixo na qual seguia, ela respondeu capciosamente:

-Porque dissestes que o que desejava apenas eu poderia dar! Foi com o coração apertado que Jane ouviu o riso breve e sombrio de Peter.

-O que eu desejo apenas um herdeiro Darling poderia me oferecer... se não a tivesse em minhas mãos milady, quem acredita que seria minha próxima vítima?

Provoca Peter com crueldade, esteve a espionar a família de Jane por tanto tempo que conhecia muito bem qual o ponto fraco da sua vítima, seu adorado irmãozinho Daniel.

-NÃO! Você não teria coragem! Não poderia machucar o Danny... ele...ele é só uma criança!

Desespera-se Jane, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de acabar com ela se não fosse pelo seu plano. Mas, fora nesse momento que algo acendeu a mente de Jane. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela... o que seu raptor faria? Será que seguiria Danny? O pensamento de seu irmão mais novo sendo sequestrado a fazia perder as forças.

-Se não quer que nada aconteça ao seu irmãozinho é melhor ficar quietinha milady!

Completa secamente Peter, quando finalmente chegaram ao velho e abandonado celeiro. Foi um Peter de aparência cansada e frustrada que praticamente atirou Jane sob o monte de feno, e logo em seguida trancou a porta voltando para o banco onde estava anteriormente. Jane ainda tentava ajeitar os molhados e pesados cabelos, especialmente a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos dela, quando finalmente pôde perceber que Peter estava a se despir despudoradamente diante dela.

Foi com uma fascinação furiosa e a boca aberta em surpresa que ela assistiu Peter tirar o colete encharcado sob a camisa branca, agora completamente transparente, mostrando os músculos do peito e os largos e poderosos ombros bronzeados aos seus olhos. Ele não era monstruosamente musculoso, mas para um jovem que não aparentava mais de vinte anos ele estava invejavelmente bem definido.

Jane chegou a compará-lo às esculturas de David, em glória e perfeição, e foi a partir desse pensamento que ela percebeu que estava sem fôlego, seu coração acelerado e o rosto esquentando numa clara certeza de que estava corando. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força ela obrigou-se a controlar-se, não que Jane nunca vira um homem sem camisa antes, estiva acostumada a visitar o porto com seu pai e seu irmão onde inúmeros marujos apareciam sem transportando as mercadorias do navio para o cais, mas, ela nunca chegara a sentir-se tão nervosa como agora.

O que Peter Pan teria de tão especial? Ela não deveria olhar para ele assim! Ele era um inimigo, um homem cruel a quem deveria temer e não se encantar! Repetia mentalmente Jane totalmente aturdida. Essa era uma sensação completamente nova e desconhecida para a jovem Darling. E sem conseguir discernir entre o medo que sentia e o angustiante e novo sentimento, ela fechou os olhos com forca virando o rosto vermelho para o lado oposto a Peter.

-Se espera que eu seja o único a tirar minhas roupas está muito enganada milady!

Provoca Peter lançando um olhar fugaz para Jane que fica três vezes mais rubra do que seria humanamente possível se imaginar. Peter teve que segurar o sorriso cruel que se formava em seu rosto jovial, o rosto tão vermelho quanto as rosas da primavera, os olhos azuis amplos em pavor e a boca delicada aberta em descrença... essa era a imagem de Jane Elizabeth Darling!

-Definitivamente ficastes louco!

Bradou Jane cruzando os braços com força como se na tentativa de proteger-se de um possível ataque de Peter à sua dignidade, mas o que recebera em troca foi um olhar de indiferença do ruivo antes de se aproximar ameaçadoramente de Jane se agachando até seu rosto ficar no mesmo nível que o dela.

A Darling prendeu a respiração e se encolheu com a proximidade, mas Peter se quer a tocou.

-Não vou levar nenhum refém moribundo comigo milady! Então acho melhor tirar essas roupas encharcadas e descansar antes de partirmos!

Anuncia severamente o ruivo olhando tão profundamente nos olhos de Jane que ela perdera a voz e inutilmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Se não tirar "milady" serei obrigado a arrancar esse vestido de você!

Ameaça Peter tomando o queixo de Jane pela mão a fazendo estremecer e agora completamente mortificada pela reação ao breve toque do seu raptor, ela se obrigou a revidar.

-O que espera que eu vista depois? Um vestido trançado de feno? Ou vai comportar-se como um cavalheiro e me oferecer suas próprias roupas?

Defende-se Jane levantando o rosto altivamente e libertando-se dos dedos de Peter que precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não pular no pescoço daquela mocinha.

Decidido a não ceder à provocação da sua refém, Peter levanta-se num grunhido enfurecido, dando as costas para Jane e alcançando sua bolsa de viagem de onde tirou um pacote simples e atirou-o para a jovem.

Jane engoliu em seco antes de abrir o pacote, era obviamente um vestido, o que mostrava o quanto seu raptor estava preparado para possíveis divergências, abrindo lentamente, Jane se deparou com um modelo modesto sem muitos atrativos, um vestido verde, não muito novo, digno de uma camponesa. corpete de amarração, saia simples e para sua surpresa sapatilhas marrons, também desgastadas.

-Vista-se!

Exigiu Peter voltando a sentar-se no banco e a encarar Jane novamente.

-C-como? Onde espera que me troque? Na sua frente?

Protesta Jane indignada.

-Depois da sua fuga milady, não pretendo perdê-la de vista tão cedo!

Responde Peter com um meio sorriso malicioso, definitivamente escapar com Jane Darling seria um dos seus maiores desafios!

.../...

WOW demoreeeeeeeeiii a atualizar, mas foi uma odisseia para escrever esse capítulo! Meu computador, meu netbook e meu smartphone quebraram na mesma semana ¬¬ karma maligno eu sei, por isso fico dependendo do computador do meu pai para poder escrever o que é péssimooo T.T Maaaaaaaas estou aqui! Queria deixar um agradecimento especial para a DIVA Kira-chan! Meninahhh valeu a correção ;D Realmente tinha me esquecido completamente o nome dele e por isso inventei um qualquer! Mas o primeiro capítulo tá nos conformes! Espero que goste do segundo capítulo \o Bjo


	3. Chapter 3

Engolindo o orgulho Jane suplicou novamente ao seu captor.

-Não posso trocar-me na frente de um homem!

A jovem Darling estendia o vestido verde na altura do queixo tentando proteger sua dignidade e o que já fora um magnífico vestido de noiva, que agora em ruínas, revelava boa parte de seu colo e indecentemente, mostrava-lhes as pernas nuas.

Peter mal escondeu um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios antes de responder-lhes. Seus olhos ardendo em aversão e ousadia cada vez que observava a garota Darling e seu corpo voluptuoso, marcado com curvas perfeitas.

Ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo dela contra o seu quando a impediu de cair no rio, a forma como ela parecia se encaixar em seus braços, e não podia negar como aquelas curvas o atraíam quando a trouxe de volta ao celeiro. A pele macia, as pernas perfeitas, os olhos de um brilho quase desconcertante e sua disposição à enfrentá-lo.

Jane Darling simplesmente recusava-se a agir como uma donzela indefesa, algo completamente inaceitável para sua posição e condição social. Ainda não conseguiria livrar-se do sentimento de admiração pela coragem da jovem moça ao tentar fugir na noite de seu casamento, mas algo ainda o impedia de aceitar que de fato a apreciava.

Assim como sua mãe Wendy fora um dia, agora Jane era a beldade mais cobiçada de todo Reino Unido, a jovem Darling chamava atenção de todos os consortes mais desejados de Londres além de despertar olhares de cobiça de certos senhores poderosos.

Com tal beleza poderia conseguir o mundo aos seus pés, seu pai sempre curvava-se às suas vontades e sua mãe a adorava, quanto aos jovens de sua idade, rastejavam a seus pés. Jane poderia levar pobres homens à loucura... e consequentemente à morte! Mesmo que mal tivesse consciência deste poder sobre eles.

Fora isso que aprendeu desde cedo com seu padrinho Gancho. A beleza das mulheres é traiçoeira, mata lenta e dolorosamente como o veneno de uma cascavel.

Peter sabia que Wendy Darling, a moça inglesa de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, fora a ruína de seu pai, ela desgraçara a vida de seu pai e do seu padrinho Gancho que estava convalescendo no leito de morte.

Agora com a filha preferida de Wendy em suas mãos, nada nem ninguém o impediria de honrar o ultimo desejo dele em vida... a vingança!

-Nada do que possa mostrar me interessa! Já disse que não vou perdê-la de vista novamente "milady"!

Diz audaciosamente Peter diante do olhar horrorizado de Jane.

-Já não bastam as humilhações às quais me submeteste?

Protesta Jane revoltosa, largando o vestido no chão enquanto com o rosto completamente vermelho e os olhos azuis apertados ameaçadoramente, encarava Peter sem demonstrar temor.

-A escolha é sua! Seguiremos viagem, com ou sem esse vestido!

Responde Peter entre dentes, fechando as mãos em punhos ferozes. A petulância daquela Darling ultrapassando os limites do bom senso e agora ele tinha que usar de todas as suas forças para não perder a calma e apertar-lhes o pescoço até que se calasse de vez.

Sem devolver-lhes uma resposta atrevida, Jane abaixou-se lentamente para apanhar seu humilde vestido e logo virou as costas ao seu raptor. Peter observava indiferente ao comportamento dela.

Apesar disso, Jane seguiu de queixo erguido até uma mureta de madeira levantada para separar os sacos de grãos do feno, não era muito, mas contava que a escondesse o suficiente dos olhos de Peter.

Sem olhar para trás, ela estendeu o vestido verde e as meias sobre a mureta enquanto tentava desfazer-se de seu vestido de noiva. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Jane esforçou-se para não deixar-se chorar.

Deixara muito para trás. Não sonhava com aquele casamento! Isso era certo. Gabriel era um homem repulsivo em todos os sentidos e somente a lembrança de que estaria no altar com ele a fazia enjoar, mas, depois de tudo, não teve chance de deixar a carta a seus pais explicando a verdadeira razão da sua fuga.

Dedicara tanto tempo a este plano, sua amiga ainda estaria à sua espera... provavelmente à esta altura, o navio ao qual pretendia embarcar já estaria distante do porto de Londres.

Em sua casa, ela imaginou, estariam todos muito preocupados, seu pai provavelmente enviara todos os guardas de Londres à sua procura. Sua mãe estaria desfalecendo em aflição, sempre fora tão frágil... e Danny... seu irmãozinho tão amado.

De toda sua família, Jane sempre fora apegada demais à Danny. Tanto que até mesmo seu captor o usou como isca para obrigá-la a seguir com ele.

O que Danny estaria pensando de sua irmã mais velha? Será que alguém a vira ser levada por um homem com seu vestido naquelas condições vergonhosas? Ela jamais conseguiria encarar sua família novamente depois disso!

As mãos trêmulas não eram firmes o bastante para desfazer os cadarços do corpete que usava. Sufocando os soluços, Jane fechou os olhos apertando os polegares com força contra os indicadores das mãos e ainda assim não conseguia desamarrar-se.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Jane segurou firmemente as lágrimas antes de voltar a sua árdua e inútil tarefa. Não muito distante, Peter assistia à cena com um semblante fechado, numa breve e incendiada discussão mental.

E não era só o forte desejo que o consumia, algo que qualquer homem sentiria por aquela mulher, mas também, o que era pior, o fato de que ele quase sentia pena dela. Por experiências passadas, sabia que não podia se permitir sentir pena do inimigo.

Mas, as condições de Jane eram diferentes de tudo o que já tinha vivido.

Ignorando a própria razão, Peter cruzou o espaço que os separavam alcançando Jane em segundos. Com uma mão firme sobre o ombro da garota, que permanecia de costas para ele, ele inclinou-se apenas o suficiente para que ela o ouvisse.

-Permita-me ajudá-la "milady"!

A voz rouca do raptor fez todo o corpo de Jane estremecer, a jovem ofegou desesperadamente.

-Po-posso fazê-lo sozinha!

Respondeu arfante.

-Vi como estava com dificuldades Darling! Talvez não consiga trocar-se sem uma criada!

Diz ignorando o protesto da jovem noiva.

-Não tenho criada! Visto-me sozinha! Não preciso de criados!

Defende-se Jane diante de um olhar irônico de seu raptor.

-Sua casa está repleta deles! Não poderás negar a realidade "milady"!

Reponde secamente o ruivo deixando Jane em choque. A jovem ainda não entendia o por que, mas não desejava aquele homem pensando o pior dela, mesmo agora.

-São criados da minha mãe! Eu já disse, não preciso deles, sei cuidar muito bem de mim _sozinha_!

Insiste virando-se para encará-lo com o mesmo olhar determinado em seus olhos azuis. Foi a vez de Peter engolir em seco, seus copos estavam tão próximos que as suas mãos ansiavam por tocá-la.

-Já não importa mais! Estás sob a minha ordem agora!

Responde Peter duramente, seu rosto enfurecido à centímetros do dela.

-Por quê?

Questiona Jane sem recuar, buscando nos olhos verdes de Peter alguma explicação para tudo o que acontecera.

-Não pediste um resgate, não levastes minhas joias... mas, insistes em me levar contigo...

Falava Jane com uma voz fraca e quase chorosa.

-Não vou me repetir Darling, então preste bem atenção! Não tenho intenção de estuprá-la ou obrigá-la a fazer qualquer coisa!

Diz entre dentes o ruivo a virando de costas bruscamente, Jane se encontrava prestes a protestar quando Peter puxou uma adaga e num movimento rápido e tão leve que ela mal percebeu os cadarços de seda que a aprisionavam caírem ao chão.

-Não precisas temer "milady"!

Agora sem as amarras do corpete, o vestido começou a escorregar por sua cintura delgada. Assustada, Jane saiu do estado de transe momentâneo e ergueu as mãos para amparar o corpete do vestido antes que descobrisse os seios.

-Também não vejo porque usar este espartilho...

Diz Peter suavemente, com uma delicadeza que a deixou sem fôlego. Sem que ela esperasse, o ruivo correu as pontas dos dedos desde a nuca até a cintura de Jane, apenas roçando no espartilho de seda que ela usava.

-Apostaria minha espada que mesmo sem ele continuaria com uma cintura fina... posso cortá-lo também se o desejar!

Diz Peter roucamente contra a nuca da jovem. Jane sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem com o contato e apressou-se em responder:

-Não!

Quase gritou tamanho era seu desespero. Nenhum homem jamais a tocara desta forma. Percebendo que perdia o controle de sua própria razão, ela obrigou-se a continuar.

-Agradeço o auxílio... mas, já estou mais desprotegida do que uma dama deveria estar diante de um homem!

Responde firmemente a Darling, e um sorriso lento e divertido formou-se no rosto de Peter.

-Nenhuma dama ficaria comigo em um celeiro "milady'!

Sussurrou suavemente contra a pele arrepiada da jovem noiva. Jane engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para recuperar a compostura.

-Tem razão! Nenhuma dama ficaria sozinha num celeiro vazio com você ou com qualquer outro homem, não há uma única pessoa viva na sociedade londrina que não o saiba, é indecoroso!

Diz a garota apertando ainda mais o corpete contra o corpo antes de continuar.

-Mas foi você quem me trouxe para cá, contra a minha vontade, e isso muda tudo! Me forçou à esta situação!

Defende-se Jane virando o rosto de lado, mirando-o furiosamente com seus olhos azuis.

-Como podes ter tanta certeza "milady"?

Erguendo a mão direita, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído pelo rosto dela. Jane prendeu a respiração, virando-se de frente ao seu raptor reunindo a pouca coragem que ainda lhe restava.

-Vai negar que me obrigastes a retornar ao celeiro sob a ameaça de buscar meu irmão?

A raiva na voz da filha de Wendy impressionou Peter. Ela mais parecia com o extremo oposto de sua mãe. Pelas narrativas de Gancho, Wendy era encantadora, doce e passional, com a delicadeza de uma flor, enquanto Jane era arredia, arisca e indócil, com a agressividade de uma fera acuada.

Fascinado com essa jovem mulher, Peter levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Jane acariciando-o suavemente enquanto descia pelo pescoço, saboreando a sensação daquela pele quente contra a sua.

Para ele, não era carinho, apenas desejo. Ela era uma Darling, uma linda moça Darling e como homem, Peter não poderia se culpar por sentir-se atraído por ela. Ao menos era isso que ele pensava no momento.

Tendo que manter no lugar o corpete do vestido, Jane não pôde fazer nada para enxotar aquela mão. Então tentou recuar, apenas para descobrir, horrorizada, que estava contra a parede dos fundos do celeiro.

O raptor não se chegou mais para perto. Mas não precisava, porque o infernal sorriso que dançava nos lábios dele já era suficiente para deixá-la com o peito arfando. Como chegaram à isso? Momentos atrás estavam gritando absurdos um para o outro! A mente de Jane a atormentava ainda mais.

-Disse que eu não precisaria temer nada!

O lembrou Jane, falando tão depressa que denunciava seu nervosismo com a proximidade inesperada do ruivo.

-Disseste... o senhor disse que não me obrigaria a nada!

Reforça a Darling fechando os olhos com força.

-Responda-me, Jane...

Ele pediu, numa voz que era pouco mais do que um murmúrio. -Por acaso a estou obrigando a alguma coisa?

Suas respirações cruzavam-se e ela podia sentir o cheiro dele a envolvendo ainda mais, sua respiração acelerou e fechou os olhos com força.

-Eu nem sei o seu nome!

Responde fracamente a Darling incapaz de resistir por mais tempo.

-É Peter. Peter Pan! Seria muito prazeroso ouvi-la dizer o meu nome...

Diz o ruivo roçando seus lábios pela pele lisa do rosto de Jane.

-Não vejo por que devo...

Rebate Jane respirando fundo.

-Diga-me Jane! Quero ouvir de seus lábios!

Insiste Peter lançando um olhar intenso para a jovem Darling, que finalmente abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou. Inconscientemente Jane umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua levando Peter a ofegar diante da visão.

-Peter Pan!

Disse baixinho agora consciente do estado em que se encontrava, praticamente despida, sozinha com um homem num celeiro abandonado, e este homem em questão ocupava-se em provocá-la da forma mais profana possível.

-Mais alto, Jane!

Insiste Peter com um brilho misterioso, indecifrável nos olhos. Jane abriu a boca decidida a colocar um ponto final naquela tortura, quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e repetiu novamente.

-Diga mais alto o meu nome! Quero ouvi-la desta vez!

A jovem ofegou, ciente de que não teria como escapar.

-Peter Pan!

Pronunciou no mais ato tom que sua garganta, ainda seca, lhe permitia. O ruivo lhe sorriu indulgente.

-Lembrará do meu nome pelo resto da sua vida "milady"!

Diz Peter com um sorriso sombrio ao se afastar de Jane virando-lhes as costas.

-Vista-se depressa! Partiremos agora!

Avisa o raptor deixando Jane escorada contra a parede, arfando e completamente enervada. Demorou pouco mais de um minuto para a Darling retomar o controle sobre si mesma e revidar.

-Partiremos agora? Mas, disse que esperaríamos amanhecer! Como pariremos assim? Caminharemos até o porto mais próximo?

Questiona furiosamente Jane ignorando o constrangimento de momentos atrás.

-Apenas vista-se "milady"!

Exige Peter friamente. Silenciando Jane completamente. Sem saída a jovem troca-se rapidamente, deixando para trás os restos do vestido de noiva.

Assim que mostrou-se à Peter este estreitou os olhos sobre ela. As roupas eram pequenas para o corpo de Jane. O corpete de amarras apertava suas curvas de forma sensual, os seios apertados no decote e o rosto ainda vermelho, de raiva ou vergonha... ele não saberia dizer.

-Como vamos sair daqui?

Pergunta Jane cruzando os braços na tentativa de desviar a atenção de Peter em seu corpo.

-Venha comigo!

O ruivo apenas fez-lhe um sinal para segui-lo e saindo do celeiro a guiou para a estrebaria onde lhes aguardavam dois corcéis selados.

-Sabes cavalgar "milady"?

Pergunta presunçosamente Peter diante do olhar atônito de Jane. A jovem Darling ainda absorvia a ideia de que seu raptor se encontrava muito mais preparado do que esperava. A levou na noite do casamento sem levantar suspeitas pelo jardim.

Quando chegaram à este lugar esmo, tinha-lhes roupas limpas para disfarçá-la e agora providenciava a montaria para a fuga! Estava tudo mais do que bem planejado e ele fizera tudo sozinho, sem o menor sinal de algum cúmplice, mal usando-se da força para subjugá-la. Jane teve que reconhecer a forma brilhante como ele conduzia a situação a seu favor.

Mas instantaneamente foi tomada por uma onda de pavor crescente. Por quanto tempo ele estaria tramando seu sequestro? O quanto ele saberia sobre ela e sua família? Estaria ele a poupando para ser abusada por outro? Se ela tivesse fugido teria ele a capacidade de ferir Danny?

Impaciente pelo silencio repentino da Darling, Peter estreitou perigosamente os olhos sobre a garota.

-Sabes cavalgar ou preferes dividir a cela comigo?

Provoca com um meio sorriso que levou Jane a ofegar e ficar mais rubra que as rosas nos jardins de sua mãe.

-Sei cavalgar muito bem!

Defende-se Jane desviando o olhar para os cavalos atrás dele. Seria muito mais fácil escapar com um cavalo, mas também seria muito mais fácil se afastar de Londres e de sua família.

-Faço isso desde criança!

Explica Jane avançando sobre um dos corcéis e montando-o habilmente, apesar de todo o cansaço que pesava sobre seu corpo. Peter assistia a tudo com um olha curioso e uma sobrancelha levantada em diversão. Ela estava se fazendo de forte agora, provavelmente não aguentaria mais de uma hora de viagem, o entanto, ele não desejava mais atrasar sua partida.

Ainda estavam próximos às propriedades inglesas e ele precisava tê-la afastada de tudo e de todos para dar cabo à sua vingança. Colocando a bolsa de couro sobre os ombros e o chapéu, o ruivo montou seu cavalo e tomou as rédeas do corcel de Jane em suas mãos, recebendo um olhar furioso da jovem.

-Não arriscarei mais uma fuga "milady"!

Avisa o raptor antes de seguir entre as colinas para o sul, em direção à sua liberdade... em direção à Neverland.


End file.
